Masashi Ebara
Masashi Ehara (江原 正士; born May 4, 1953 in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan), known by his stage name Masashi Ebara (江原 正士) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bolt Crank in Eat-Man, Captain Bravo in Buso Renkin, Doctor Tsuchiya in Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!, Might Guy in Naruto and Sazh Katzroy in Final Fantasy XIII. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Andy (ep22) *Durarara!! (2010) - Mister K (ep13) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2005-2006) - Toshiya Jōshima *Kekkaishi (2007) - Kōya *Love Hina (2000) - Shinobu's Father (ep2) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Might Guy, Gaichū (ep48) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Mima *Sword Art Online (2012) - Godfrey (ep10) 'Anime Specials' *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Shinobu's Father 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Gyariko *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Ganryū *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Hohenheim Elric *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Earl Butler *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Latios *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Might Guy *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Osamu Yamanami *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Might Guy 'OVA' *Angel Cop (1989-1994) - Isamu Sakata/'Raiden' *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997) - Bishamon (ep2) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Ziggy/Ziggurat 8 Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Salvador Aihara *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Salvador Aihara *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Deus *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Olvo *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Sazh Katzroy *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Sazh Katzroy *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Toshiya Jōshima *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Mohammed Avdol *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Lumiere *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Sazh Katzroy *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Monsoon *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Might Guy *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Might Guy *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Might Guy *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Might Guy *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Might Guy *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Might Guy *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Might Guy *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Might Guy *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Additional Voices *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Thor *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Might Guy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors